In general, hygiene relates to the principles of cleanliness, promotion and preservation of health or the freeing from disease-causing microorganisms. Hygienic effects can be established in different ways of which one is through the effect of light on biological structures. For instance, the hygienic effect of visible, near ultraviolet and infrared light on biological structures is known and has been described to provide anti-inflammatory effects, preventative effects, caries-protective effects, plaque-removing effects, teeth-whitening effects, heating effects, anti-bacterial effects, sterilizing effects, cleaning effects, cosmetic effects, therapeutic effects, healing effects, bio-stimulative effects, bio-altering effects, pain-releaving effects, agent-penetrating effects, photo-rejunivating effects and photo-dynamic treatment effects (See for instance a book by Goldman (1981) entitled The biomedical laser: technology and clinical applications and published by Springer-Verlag, New York; a book by Katzir (1993) entitled Lasers and optical fibers in medicine and published by Academic Press, New York; a book by Hajder et al. (1994) entitled Acupuncture and lasers and published by Ming, Belgrade; a book by Tuner et al. (1996) entitled Laser therapy in dentistry and medicine and published by Prisma Books, Grangesberg, Sweden; a book by Alster et al. (1996) entitled Cosmetic laser surgery and published by Wiley & Sons, New York; or a book by Fitzpatrick et al. (2000) entitled Cosmetic Laser Surgery and published by Mosby, St. Louis). The effects of a laser light on biological structures is dependent on the laser properties (active matter, beam wavelength, continuous or impulse mode of operation), characteristics of the structures, water content, pigmentation degree, vascularization, vitality, heterogeneity, specific heat conductivity or time exposure. The photo-effect of a laser can be applied to superficial structures and subcutaneous structures. As far as the mechanisms of laser radiation effects are concerned, they may be thermal, mechanical or chemical.
When it comes to oral hygiene, the art teaches a wide variety of devices with dental floss. Generally, a dental floss contains thread or fibers that is used to remove food particles and plaque from the teeth. Dental floss contributes to the overall hygiene of a persons oral cavity and in particular to the teeth and gums. However, the use of dental floss would not necessarily prevent that person from diseases or health deterioration of the structures in an oral cavity. One of the reasons is that the use of dental floss requires a special technique to ensure that unwanted particles are removed from the teeth instead of being push down towards the gums or left on the teeth. Another reason is the difficulty to assess what has been removed, to determine where the dental floss is at work and to avoid damage to the gums. Yet another reason is that a clean dental floss is required every time a user attempts to remove food particles and plaque from the teeth to avoid accumulation of these unwanted particles on the dental floss. The current use of dental floss results in a timely and sometimes frustrating process, without guaranteed success, that could result in people avoiding flossing their teeth.
The currently available dental floss does not provide any hygienic effect that could be provided by the application of light. Accordingly, there is a need for a new dental floss that would be able to provide light treatment to oral cavities and promote the use of dental floss.